The increasing global demand for semiconductor components and electronic products has led to significant advances in the methods, systems, devices, and techniques for manufacturing such semiconductor components and electronic products. Systems and devices for manufacturing (e.g., systems and devices for handling, packaging, and/or processing) semiconductor components that are capable of delivering higher efficiency or throughput are in demand. In addition, improvements (e.g., higher accuracy and increased speed) associated with methods and systems for inspecting semiconductor components are also valued in the semiconductor industry.
There are many different processes involved in semiconductor component manufacturing. The manufacture of a typical semiconductor component often involves multiple process steps or portions, including fabrication, processing, testing, inspection, and packaging. Typically, each of the multiple process steps or portions required for semiconductor component manufacturing occurs at different stations or locations (e.g., fabrication station, processing station, inspection station, and packaging station). Accordingly, semiconductor components will generally need to be transferred between different stations or locations during their manufacturing process.
Generally, semiconductor component handling apparatuses or devices (e.g., wafer handling apparatuses and film frame handling apparatuses) are used for handling semiconductor components and transferring said semiconductor components between different stations or locations. Many conventional semiconductor component handling apparatuses includes a gripper or gripper-type mechanism or arm configured to capture, hold, or carry semiconductor components. However, the use of gripper-type mechanisms or arms can be associated with structural and/or operational limitations. For instance, the use of gripper-type mechanisms for capturing, holding, or carrying semiconductor components can cause damage or deformation to the semiconductor components, particularly when undue gripping force is used for capturing, holding, or carrying said semiconductor components. In addition, each gripper-type mechanism is typically configured to capture, hold, or carry semiconductor components of one particular size.
In relation to the use of semiconductor component handling apparatuses for transferring film frames onto vacuum tables for further processing (e.g., optical inspection), the use of gripper-type mechanisms or arms for capturing, holding, and transferring film frames onto vacuum tables typically necessitates a presence and use of ejector pins by the vacuum table for receiving film frames from the semiconductor component handling apparatuses. However, the use of ejector pins is associated with limitations and disadvantages, including an increased vacuum table manufacturing and/or operating costs. In addition, ejector pins typically introduce gaps or openings on the vacuum table, thereby reducing the suction capability and/or vacuum uniformity on one or more portions of the vacuum table. In addition, when not properly (e.g., fully) retracted into the vacuum table, the ejector pins can cause unwanted damage or defects to the film frames (or to the semiconductor components carried by the film frames).
Film frames carrying semiconductor components can be of different sizes (e.g., diameters). For instance, common film frame sizes include 6 inch (150 mm), 8 inch (200 mm), and 12 inch (300 mm). Film frames are correspondingly sized for carrying a particular size of wafer (or particular type of semiconductor component), and have a larger overall diameter than the wafer (or semiconductor component) for which the film frame is configured to carry. More particularly, film frames include a metal or plastic ring or border that is configured to support a polymer film or tape. A wafer (e.g., a whole or diced wafer) can be carried by the polymer film, for instance, in a centrally disposed manner relative to the film frame ring.
The existence of film frames of different sizes results in a need for film frame handling apparatuses capable of capturing, holding, carrying, and/or transferring said film frames of different sizes. Many existing film frame handling apparatuses have limitations, disadvantages, and/or problems, for instance the need for significant or time consuming manual modification before being able to capture, hold, or carry film frames of different sizes. Accordingly, new, modified, and/or improved film frame handling apparatuses for handling, capturing, carrying, holding, and/or transferring film frames are required.